The Greatest Thing
by June sky
Summary: Set after HBP. Harry and Tom are are set out to search for things that will make them complete. HPTR slash.
1. Chapter 1

The Greatest Thing

Disclaimer: All materials belong to J.K. Rowling

The Greatest Thing you'll ever learn is just to learn and be loved in return.-Moulin Rouge.

Chapter One

Love is said to be many things by many different people. Someone, somewhere is always trying to find a new way to describe the feeling that pulls them under and sometimes apart. Such a wonderful feeling, they say, even if it has its consequences.

Those days and nights in Dumbledore's office, he was told that love was what he needed, the greatest weapon of all was love. He was also told that his opponent could not love, had never loved, and would never love, but could this possibly been a lie? Surely, everyone could love?

September came. The scarlet express awaited the new and the old, but Harry could never go back, when apart of him was out there. Hermione shed her tears; Ginny refused to speak to him, but gave him a kiss on the cheek; Ron gruffly said his good-byes.

At night the living and the dead haunted him in and out of sleep. His whole life, up from the age of one, the streets, the roads, the paths all seemed to lead to him, to Tom. Where was Tom's streets, roads, and paths leading him?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Revised.


	2. Chapter 2

The Greatest Thing

Disclaimer: All materials belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Two.

Shadows of You

The streets of this urban city are crowded with people: young and old, beautiful and the rest, rich and poor, but no matter the color, beliefs, money, social background, sex, or anything, they still have their souls, every piece. Am I envious? Hard to tell.

I can walk these streets, mingle and pass through the people because the body that was once mine has been restored, if you will. A mostly empty shell, and slowly begin to fill the cup of life back up with pieces. Though the diary and the ring destroyed, the locket missing, I still have others. But is it enough, is it going to make me like the people that brush past my body, who will go to loved ones: mothers', fathers', husbands', wives', daughters', sons', cousins', aunts', uncles', lovers'………..?

But when I look at the faces, I never see the one that haunts my dreams, even my waking thoughts with his face, the emerald eyes, and the scar that might as well be etched on both of our foreheads because it connects and binds us to one another, until death do us part. Ironic how your enemy can be like a spouse, can't seem to live with or without them sometimes. No matter what I do, Harry will always be the thing that follows me in everyone's head. A shadow of myself; am I his?


	3. Chapter 3

The Greatest Thing.

Chapter three: I read you like an empty book.

Cold and numb between the sheets.

Settled in a Bed and Breakfast. For the record, it is now January; I've been on the hunt for Tom and the pieces of his soul for five months. He refuses to let himself be captured.

Met this girl. Emily, I think she said it was. We talked and fucked. I don't consider myself with Ginny any more, as I'm sure she has given up for someone else to keep her warm.

So cold.

I saw my parents graves. The people have made it some sort of a shrine. Not to them, but who they made.

When I was in a muggle school, we read _Great Expectations_. The boy bases the character of his parents by the gravestones. My father I see as a strong person, softer in places. My mother's is lighter, but has a dark place. Worn, maybe.

I found an empty book. I thought of Tom. He's empty: no family, no friends, no lovers. Does he ever get lonely? Can you fill a person like you fill a book? Passion, thoughts, ideas, fears; they all filled Ginny. She later told me that it felt like being high at times, but so low at others.

Alone in my room. An empty book, I've decided to fill it. Maybe it will be a bestseller, or change someone's life in an unexpected way. Indulging in my new bad/favorite habit: cigarettes.


End file.
